After the Magic
by Lady-JoLynn
Summary: Hoggle, do you think I would make a good Queen?" I asked "Sarah I don't think you would I knows you would" he answered "Do you remember me asking you how the mirror works? This is my first fanfic!


I do NOT OWN Labyrinth or any characters. I do not own any of the Lyrics.

Two year after my run in the labyrinth and I still keep in touch with every one. They wonder about my world and how something's work and why. I'm truly happy and grateful to the magic that's lets them talk and visit me here. I don't dare go into the Underground, because I know who will since it. Hoggle tells me that I'm the only one who won and got the child that I wish away and now I'm known as the Champion of the Labyrinth, Lady Sarah. _Wow!_ So I guess he was generous…..wait, no way I still say I'm right and he was trying to trick me to keep Toby!

He'd probably throw me into an oubliette to forget about my victory and that I didn't fall for any his tricks. So why does it feel like there's an empty part of me missing.

I slowly turn to look out side my window and see a white bird take off and didn't take a good look to see what type a bird it was, but it was beautiful.

When I lay down and go the sleep I have the same dream. The one wear I'm dancing with Jareth in a ballroom with mirrors and there is no clock that I'm racing against, hearing the words he sang to me clearly for the first time.

_There's such a sad love  
Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel  
Open and closed within your eyes  
I'll place the sky within your eyes_

There's such a fooled heart  
Beating so fast in search of new dreams  
A love that will last within your heart  
I'll place the moon within your heart

As the pain sweeps through  
Makes no sense for you  
Every thrill has gone  
Wasn't too much fun at all  
But I'll be there for you-oo-oo  
As the world falls down  
Falling  
(As the world) Falling down  
Falling in love

I'll paint you mornings of gold  
I'll spin you Valentine evenings  
Though we're strangers till now  
We're choosing the path between the stars  
I'll lay my love between the stars

As the pain sweeps through  
Makes no sense for you  
Every thrill has gone  
Wasn't too much fun at all  
But I'll be there for you-oo-oo  
As the world falls down  
Falling  
(As the world falls)  
Falling  
Falling  
As the world falls down  
Falling  
Falling  
Falling in love  
As the world falls down  
Falling  
Falling in love  
As the world falls down  
Makes no sense at all  
Makes no sense to fall  
Falling  
As the world falls down  
Falling  
Falling in love  
As the world falls down  
Falling  
Falling in love  
Falling in love

I awoke with a start and I have tears in my eyes realizing what he meant and now knowing I'm in love with him. I was always attracted to him, never did I think I was in love with him.

I went over to the window and saw a beautiful owl and with blue mismatched eyes on the branch right outside my window...I've seen those eyes. Its him! It's the Goblin King. He has watched over my brother and me for the past two years. I stare with disbeilf. Hopefully it doesn't look that way but, wow! I talk to the owl, I know he can hear me because he moves closer to me.

* * *

It's been five years since my adventure in the labyrinth and how my train of though has change. I sit in my room with the stuff animals, books and the little labyrinth game, these entire thing remind me of _him_. I still see and talk Hoggle, Sir Diddymus and Ludo. When I see them I ask question about the labyrinth and its many wonders that I did not get to see. Also do they know how they are able to see me, because they have told me that they don't have strong enough magic to make that connection with my world?

They say that he has not been the same since I won and left, truth be told neither have I. I now know that what he was offering, was truthful and not sneering at me, or trying to keep Toby. He should have known that I was too young to understand what he was offering me, but now I understand completely. Hoggle ask me not to long ago, noticing how I have change if my answer would be different and if he would ask me again?

Wearing my favorite jeans and emerald-green shirt it brought the color of my eyes out _your eyes can be so cruel_. I laugh at myself just a bit. I decided to call Hoggle and talk to him and bit.

"Hoggle are you there I need you" and the turns up in my mirror "Whats wrong Sarah?"

"I'm so confused talking to you helps me put things in order and helps me think clearly. My birthday is coming up in a few day and I thought and I have some decisions to make. Also questions to ask someone important to me. Don't ask who it is because I'm not going to tell you."

"I know your birthday is coming up Sarah but, what's so different about this birthday then the others? How am I supposed to help if you won't tell me who it is you need to ask these questions to? Mmmm."

"Hoggle, do you think I would make a good Queen?" I asked

"Sarah I don't think you would I knows you would" he answered

"Do you remember me asking you how the mirror works? Well, I think I know and I know you do too!" I stared at him for the longest time before he said something.

"So yous finely figureds it out? You knows he still loves you and would let you visit Toby and maybe Toby could visits here? I not sayin he no longer a rat but both of you are being so stubborn and miserable because of your prides. I miss you Sarah and at least you would to see the better part of the labyrinth. I knows you want more adventure? Hmmm?"

"Hoggle I'm turning twenty-one in a couple of days and I going the wish. I cant stand to be away any longer. As long as I get to see Toby then I come back but only if he still loves me. You see Hoggle I love him too despite the fact that he's: arrogant, manipulative, and demanding. I know he's king but really?"

Hoggle started to laugh and I scowled at him. He finished his laughing fit and said "Wells it's about time!"

I smiled and stared to laugh myself.

I felt like someone was watching me . . . . . . _Oh NO!_ I know its him and he hard everything that just came out of my mouth. Oh My! Well cats out of the bag or should I say OWL.

I let Hoggle go he need to finish his work and I was going to open my window and talk to the Owl like I didn't know any better.

"You're cute for an owl. My you have the most beautiful eyes I think I've seen them some where before, but that's impossible. Do you know I'm in love with the King of Goblins? It's frustrating to love some one and not know if they truly love you back?" Hear goes nothing! "I wish I knew if he loves me as much as I love him" the owl stared to hoot around on the tree branch. He flew in to my room and stood on my bed. I knelt down beside my bed and started the pet him, he made cooing noises. They were so cute, I couldn't help but smile. Still trying to play dumb I said

"My you're affectionate for a bird"

He jumps on my shoulder as I walk over to my desk so he could see the drawing I made. He got off me and on my desk started to move the paper around. I knew he was trying to tell me who he was and I told him "silly king I ready knew who you are!" He's head shoot straight up at me as if in awe. I moved back and sat on my bed while he on my desk.

"Why can't you change into your human from?"

He presumed to stare at me and within and few minutes I could feel the magic. WAIT I'M NOT SUPPOSE TO FEEL MAGIC.

"Jareth, why can I feel the magic?" I tried to stay as calm as possible but my voice was higher then I would have liked.

He looked at me as if I was the only woman the world! He transformed into the man I knew and all I could do in that moment was look at him drinking him in. He was wearing a white poet's shirt with a black leather vest and gray form fitting pants. _Stop looking Sarah_ but I couldn't stop and I didn't want to. Truth be told I miss him; he is the only one who is just as stubborn as me. He also challenged me to think about everything in different perspectives and not just my own.

He spoke first "So you knew who I was and you admit to loving me why? I love you, Sarah, make no mistake about that. I forgive you! I was wrong to offer you what I did at the time."

"For God's sake woman speak please "he wasn't mean about it but say it with desperation

I couldn't help myself I hopped off my bed and ran to him thronging my arms around him. Jareth caught me in his arms and he took a sharp intake of breath. I could tell by the way he was hold me that he was not going to let go for a long time. I started to cry softly he didn't even notice till a tear ran down my face and onto his hard chest. Feeling my tears, he pulled back a bit and a look of worry and distress came over his beautiful face.

"You don't understand. I'm happy and so overwhelmed that your here and you have been watching over me. The reason I talk to you in your owl form is because, I want you to know that I love you for you and nothing else! Also I forgive you too. I wasn't ready and I thought if I accepted your offer that Toby would stay in the kingdom and turned into a goblin. I know better now." I noticed that Jareth's blue mismatch eyes held tears also while I said all this.

"I will only fear a life without you and/or if any harm come to you. I have loved you since you sang those word in the ballroom. Do as I say' I'm not making any promises here, but I will try. Now its your turn my King. Fear Me. Love Me. Do as I say and I will be your slave?"

Jareth just stood there like he was waiting for a dream to end and I was nothing more than his imagination.

I was standing in front of him so finally I reached up on my tip toes, placed my arms around his neck, and kissed him. I kissed him hard! I put everything in to that kiss my heartbreak my love my hopes and my dreams. Then he started to kiss me back with as much fervor. He put his arms around me and held me so tight against him to where I could feel everything his heat, his body, and his heart pounding as hard as mine. Oh God! I move my lips but they didn't leave his skin. He growled low in the back of his throat. I moved over his jaw to his neck, nibbling softly "Sarah". Playfully I raked my nails down his chest. He gasped at my forcefulness but, damn it, I wanted a reaction and I got one

His hands dug into my hips and at the angle I was at he attacked my neck nipping and biting (some what harder than necessary) and I moaned I couldn't help it, it felt like I was going to combust if he didn't do something NOW.

I didn't want to break away but I had to ask about Toby and see if he was willing to give me the four days till my birthday to stay in the Aboveground "Jareth"

"Mmmm"

"Jareth!" he broke away his hands stayed on my hip and a look of confusion swiped across his face.

"I need to know a couple of thing before we go further. Will you give me the time between now and my birthday to stay in Aboveground? Can I still see Toby or is it possible Toby visit me? If we get married I want to do it right in both worlds?"

Jareth calmly look at me giving me his mischievous smile and answered

"Yes I will, Precious. As long as you introduce me to your parents and I can see Master Toby again and I'm invited to the party. Both will be possible I wouldn't dream of coming between the Champion of the Labyrinth and her baby brother. I would love to do that also my love. Do you have any more questions?"

"I'm sorry but I had to ask. Thank you for being understanding and until my birthday I say lets gets to know each other. Don't look at me like that!" don't get me wrong I like the way he was looking at me but we need to know one another a bit better. I'm sure he has watched me over the years so he knows a great deal about me but I hardly know anything about him.

"So my Sarah what would you like to know about me? I have watched you over the years and yes I have a few questions of my own. As always ladies first so you ask and I'll answer to the best of my abilities."

Well that just confirmed me substations.


End file.
